parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues: Blue's School/Transcript
=Main= This is the transcript of Blue's Clues: Blue's School. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Joe: And Me, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello!, I'm Mr. Salt!, With Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Tickety: Hi!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: We're So Glad You're Here!, We're Playing School Today! *Joe: Blue's Pretending to Be The Teacher! *Blue: (Barks That's Right!) *Steve: Do You Wanna Play School With Us? *Joe: You Do? *Little Bill: Great! *Steve: Well, Just Hop on The Bus! *Benny: We've Gotta Go Pick Up Tickety! *Mr. Salt: Don't Forget to Buckle Up! *Steve: Zip!, Click! *Joe: Hey!, Will You Yell Out When You See Tickety?, Oh!, Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Singing) We're Looking Out The Window! *Joe: (Singing) Driving Down The Street! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) Sitting Next To My Buddy! *Blue's Friends: (Singing) 'Cause That's My Favorite Seat!, Yeah! *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) On The Bus! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Riding On The Bus! *(Song Ends) *Diego: Hey!, There's Tickety! *Steve: Ah!, There's Tickety! *Tickety: It's School Time!, It's School Time!, I Love Playing School! *Little Bill: Well, Come and Hop on Our Bus, Tickety! *Joe: You Can Sit Right Behind Us! *Steve: Okay!, Don't Forget to Buckle Up! *Joe: Zip!, Click! *Mr. Salt: Do You Wanna Sing The Bus Song With Us? *Little Bear: Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Singing) We're Looking Out The Window! *Joe: (Singing) Driving Down The Street! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) Sitting Next To My Buddy! *Blue's Friends: (Singing) 'Cause That's My Favorite Seat!, Yeah! *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) On The Bus! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Riding On The Bus! *(Song Ends) *Fuchsia: We're Here! *Mitzi: We're at Our School! *Steve: Yeah!, Look! *Joe: There's Our Teacher!, Blue! *Oswald: And Periwinkle, Too! *Steve: Beep-Beep!, Hi, Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Hello! *Blue: (Barks Time for School!) *Joe: Blue's School is About to Start! *Steve: We Better Take Our Seats!, Click!, Zip! *Joe: Hey, Steve!, Sit Next to Me! *Steve: Yeah!, We Can Be School Buddies! *Slippery: Hey, Nick Jr. Characters!, Can We Be School Buddies, Too? *Henry: Sure, Slippery! *Blue: (Barks Good Morning, Class!) *Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Good Morning, Teacher Blue! *(Blue brings out the weather time board) *Tickety: It's Weather Time!, It's Weather Time! *Blue: (Barks We Have to Figure Out What The Weather is Like!, Sunny, Rainy, Cloudy, and Snowy!) *Steve: Oh!, So, We Need to Figure Out What The Weather is Like Today! *Joe: Let's Take A Look! *Steve: So, What is The Weather Like Outside? *Max: Sunny! *Ruby: That's Right, Max! *Steve: It is Sunny!, See? *Joe: There's The Sun! *Valerie: Hey!, Let's Raise Our Hand! *(Steve raises his hand) *Steve: Um..., Teacher Blue!, We Know The Answer! *Blue: (Barks What is It?) *Steve: The Weather Today is Sunny! *Blue: (Barks Sunny!, That's Right!) *Joe: Nice Weather Work! *(The clouds appear) *Periwinkle: Hey!, It Looks Like The Weather Outside is Changing! *Bob: Let's See What Weather It is, Now! *Joe: So What's The Weather Like, Now? *Maggie: Cloudy! *Shovel: Yeah!, Those Clouds Just Covered Up The Sun! *Steve: Raise Your Hand, Periwinkle! *(Periwinkle raises his hand) *Periwinkle: Teacher Blue!, Now It's Cloudy Outside! *Blue: (Barks Cloudy!, Yeah!) *Joe: Nice Work! *(Teacher Blue shows her list) *Lofty: Ooh!, Look! *Travis: Look at All The Things We're Gonna Do at School Today! *Beast: See? *Steve: We Just Had Weather Time! *Joe: And Next, We Have..., Um..., What's The Next Time on Teacher Blue's List? *Kipper: Story Time! *Blue: (Barks Story Time!) *Steve: Right!, Story Time! *Joe: I Love Story Time! *Maisy: Me, Too! *Franklin: And Then We Have Art Time! *Bear: And Then We Have Snack Time! *Goose: And Then We Have ABC Time! *Joe: And, Uh..., What's The Next Time After ABC Time? *Tyrone: Mailtime! *Steve: Mailtime!, Of Course! *Pablo: And, Then We Go Somewhere on The Bus! *Uniqua: And Then We Have Song Time! *Joe: Wait A Minute!, The Bus! *Steve: I Love The Bus! *Joe: Me, Too! *Austin: Well, Where Do You Think We'll Go on The Bus, Today? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Asking Questions) *Steve: I'm Not Sure! *Joe: Me, Neither! *Linny: Hey!, Let's Raise Our Hand and Ask Teacher Blue! *Steve: Great Idea, Linny! *(Joe raises his hand) *Joe: Hey, Teacher Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes?) *Ming-Ming: Where Could We Go on The Bus Today? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Steve: Great Idea! *Joe: Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Joe: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Joe: You Know?, I Don't Think Teacher Blue Would Really Just Want Us to Leave The Pawprint Up There? *Tuck: How We'll We Get Rid of It? *Steve: I Know!, We Could Erase It! *Joe: Great Idea, Steve! *(Steve erases the pawprint) *Steve: There!, Nice and Cleaned! *Joe: Oh!, You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Joe: Hey, Sidetable! *Jack: Guess What!, We're Playing School! *Steve: And Blue is The Teacher! *Sidetable: Well, You Know What You Need for School! *Joe: What? *Sidetable: Your Notebook!, (Laughs) *(Drawer opens) *(Drawer closes) *Mary: Thanks, Sidetable! *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Joe: And Those Are Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Joe: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Blue's Friends: (Singing) We Can Do... *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Anything... *(Blue jumps into the screen) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues So We Can Figure Out Where We're Going on The Bus Today? *Bob: Yeah! *Steve: You Are? *Beast: Yeah! *Joe: Great! *Tickety: It's Story Time!, It's Story Time! *Joe: It's Story Time!, Come On! *Blue: (Barks Hey, Steve!, It's Your Turn to Pick A Story!) *Steve: Oh!, It's My Turn to Pick Out A Story! *Joe: Let's See! *Steve: Ooh!, This is A Perfect Story for Me to Read!, See? *Joe: It's About A Bus! *(Blue opens the book) *Steve: Okay!, (Reading) I'm A Yellow School Bus With A Very Important Job! *Joe: What Do You Think The Job Could Be? *Kipper: Maybe The Bus' Job is to Take The Kids to School! *Steve: Let's See! *(Blue turns the page) *Steve: (Reading) I Drive My Friends to School Each Day! *Joe: Cool Job! *Steve: (Reading) I Open My Door and My Friends Take Their Seats!, and They Never Forget to Do One Very Important Thing! *Pail: What's That, Steve? *Steve: I'm Not Sure! *Joe: What Do You Think They Never Forget to Do? *Maisy: Buckle Their Seatbelts! *Steve: Let's See! *(Blue turns the page) *Steve: (Reading) They Always Remember to Buckle Their Seatbelts! *Joe: Hey!, We Did That, Too! *Franklin: Remember? *Snail: Zip!, Click! *(Blue turns the page) *Steve: (Reading) Then, I Make Sure My Friends Get to School Safely!, That Makes Me Feel... *Joe: How Do You Think Makes The School Bus Feel? *Tasha: Maybe The School Bus Feels Proud! *Steve: Yeah!, Let's See! *(Blue turns the page) *Steve: (Reading) It Makes Me Feel Proud!, To Do Such An Important Job! *Mailbox: We Really Like That Story, Steve! *Tickety: Yeah! *Tuck: You Did A Great Job Reading, Too! *Steve: Thanks! *Joe: Now We Feel Proud, Too! *Steve: Oh!, Come On! *(Steve puts the book back on the shelf) *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: Huh?, You See A Clue? *Joe: Where is It? *Moose A. Moose: It's Right There! *Joe: Oh!, There It Is! *Steve: Our First Clue is on This..., Circle! *Wubbzy: So This Circle Must Be Our First Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Joe: Okay!, A Circle!, We Can Draw A Line That Curves All The Way Around!, There, A Circle. So Where Could We Go on The Bus Today, With A Circle? *Brobee: Maybe We Can Go Somewhere on The Bus That Has A Circle! *Kai-Lan: Good Thinking, Brobee! *Steve: But We Should Find 2 More Clues, Just To Be Sure! *Tickety: It's Art Time!, It's Art Time! *Daizy: Art Time! *Joe: Let's Go! *Steve: Ooh!, Painting! *Joe: You Know?, I Think I'm Gonna Paint The Joe Portrait! *Plex: Yeah!, Great Idea, Joe! *Joe: I'll Start The Outline! *(Joe paints the outline) *Joe: There!, Now, I Have to Paint My Shirt!, My Favorite Color Green! *Steve: Uh-Oh! *Joe: Do We Have The Color Green? *Nick Jr. Face: No! *Piper O'Possum: There's No Green! *Joe: No!, Well, What Could We Do to Make The Color Green? *Jack: Mix The Colors! *Steve: Mix The Colors!, Great Idea! *Miss Spider: But What 2 Colors Should We Mix? *Joe: Hey!, Maybe If We Start With Yellow, What Color Can We Mix With Yellow to Make Green? *Squirt: Blue! *Joe: Blue!, Let's Try It! *(Joe mixes yellow and blue, then makes green) *Steve: Look at That!, It Worked! *Joe: Yeah!, Yellow and Blue Make Green!, Thanks!, Now I Can Paint My Shirt! *(Joe paints his shirt green) *Tickety: Oh, No! *Steve: What's The Matter, Tickety? *Tickety: I Don't Have Any Pink Paint!, and I Need to Paint My Self Portrait! *Joe: Oh!, Well, What Could Tickety Do to Make Pink Paint? *DJ Lance: Mix The Colors! *Steve: Yeah!, Right!, Tickety Could Mix 2 Colors Together to Make Pink! *Joe: Just Like We Mixed Yellow and Blue to Make Green! *Tasha: Okay! *Steve: So, What 2 Colors Can We Mix to Make Pink? *Tickety: Well, Red Looks A Little Like Pink! *Austin: Yeah! *Ming-Ming: That's It! *Steve: Okay!, So Red! *Joe: Um..., What Color Can We Mix With Red to Make Pink? *Sportacus: White! *Steve: White!, Tickety, Maybe You Should Try Mixing Red Paint With White! *(Tickety mixes red and white, then makes pink) *Tickety: Look!, Red and White Make Pink!, Now I Can Make My Self Portrait! *(Tickety paints her self portrait) *Tickety: Look at Me!, I'm All Pink!, I Love Art Time! *Snowdrop: That's A Nice Painting, Tickety! *Joe: You Must Be Very Proud! *Mr. Salt: Snack Time! *Tickety: It's Snack Time!, It's Snack Time! *Steve: Snack Time! *Joe: Come On! *Holley: It Sounds Like Mr. Salt's Cooking Something Up! *Steve: Hey, Mr. Salt! *Pansy: What are We Having for Snack Time? *Mr. Salt: Well, For School Day, I Made Something Special!, Can You Tell What They Are? *Steve: Uh..., Do You Know? *Joe: What Do These Snacks Look Like? Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:2019